Riddle of the Amulet
by Cyrin
Summary: Sixth year begins rather smoothly, much to Harry's suprise. But what is this! A missing student, the houses uniting..... and Draco Malfoy helping the light side! This year promises to hold Action Adventure Mystery and Suspense....and perhaps a bit of Roma
1. Birthday Surprises

Hello.....if someone wants to laugh there heads off I would recommend they read Riddle of the Amulet...I tried to make it as funny as possible, but I didn't place it in Humor or Parody (when I first posted it since I wanted to make it sound real), well I wanted to see if people would actually like it since stories like this one are the typical Fanfiction type (and people love them).. but now I have quite a few reviews so I'll put it were it really belongs!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Remember I don't own anything except the plot!  
  
Summary: Sixth year begins rather smoothly, much to Harry's surprise. But what is this?! A missing student, the houses uniting.....and Draco Malfoy helping the light side!!???!! This year promises to hold Action Adventure Mystery and Suspense....and perhaps a bit of Romance????  
  
Chapter One: Birthday Surprises  
  
It was a hot summer evening and a teenage boy with untidy black hair and bright emerald green eyes was at the park leaning against the slide watching the beautiful sunset.  
  
He was wearing khaki colored pants and a black muscle tank. For once he was wearing clothes that actually fit him (since he had grown quiet tall and burly Dudley's clothes didn't "fit" anymore).  
  
And right now he was doing his favorite hobby, "brooding". That's all he ever did these days, ever since Si-. no it hurt too much he couldn't even think about it. "Well" Harry said to himself sighing "I should better go home and get some homework done maybe that would take my mind of things..  
  
"I got chills" Harry sang tap dancing to the beat.  
  
"They're multiplying" He whirled and did a flip.  
  
"I better get home" sprinting swiftly and skidding to a halt at the front door.  
  
"Before the Dursley's start crying" slamming the door shut with a high kick.  
  
After some hours of studying ( his Aunt and Uncle let him do whatever he wanted this summer it was probably because of Moody and the others) Harry glanced at the clock he was getting really sleepy..WOW it was 12:00 am he had already turned 16 without realizing it.  
  
He heard a knock at the window. "Who could it be" Harry thought as he opened the window and he looked out to see who it was when something zoomed past his ear. Harry with his quick quidditch reflexes grabbed his wand from his bedside table and turned around to point it at a gorgeous redhead.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" stammered a shocked and surprised Harry Potter and this was something big since Harry Potter never lost his cool, could it be Ginny no maybe I'm going insane he thought.  
  
"Forgotten us already Harry??" asked the girl.  
  
"G-Gi- Gin is that you?" asked Harry.  
  
"The one and only." she replied.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Harry getting himself back in control but still mesmerized by her beauty.  
  
"Well we thought u would like a surprise."  
  
"What do u mean by "we" aren't you the only one he-." as soon as he said that a lot of brooms went whizzing past him. 


	2. More Surprises and Flying!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!  
  
A\N: Even though I didn't get a lot of reviews I never lose hope!!!! But I do wish people would read and review(.. well anyway enjoy chapter 2. oh yeah and I forgot to mention this is a sequel to OOTP..and anyone who wants best H\G should read "Lolly Phoenix" "Birthday Surprises"(well I think it's H\G!!)  
  
Chapter 2: More surprises and Flying.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" everyone yelled.  
  
Harry Potter looked around his crowded room. Everyone was there the Weasleys (even Percy) and Hermione beaming at him, Remus standing in a corner talking to Tonks, and he couldn't mistake those twinkling blue eyes behind half moon spectacles and silvery beard. It looked like Harry was finally going to have the birthday party he never had.  
  
"Get your broom Potter" Moody growled his magical eye swiveling crazily. "We are going to give you one hell of a party."  
  
"Where to?" Harry asked coolly.  
  
"It's a surprise Harry." said an amused Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah Harry just get your broom" encouraged Ginny.  
  
Harry just couldn't refuse her so he went to get his broom.  
  
"Just make sure I don't regret this." said Harry.  
  
"Believe me you won't mate." Ron said grinning who looked taller and ganglier then ever.  
  
"Well let's be off better not be late." Mrs. Weasley announced.  
  
"So is everyone ready?" Mr. Weasley inquired.  
  
"Just follow us Harry." Fred said grinning mischievously.  
  
"Yeah we won't get you lost." George said innocently.  
  
"Yeah right, I would only follow you guys in my worst nightmares." Harry grinned back.  
  
Harry knew better then to follow them so he went to join Ron, Hermione, and Ginny instead.  
  
"Hope you are well?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Won't find me better." Harry replied.  
  
"Form a line." Moody growled.  
  
And off they went. It was a marvelous feeling; Harry could feel the wind whipping his hair as they soared higher and higher. He could see the town getting smaller and the stars getting closer. All in all it was a wonderful feeling.  
  
After two hours of flying they finally landed in Hogsmede.  
  
"Come here Harry." Mrs. Weasley called." We are going to blindfold you so you don't see where we are going, is that fine with you dear?"  
  
"Yeah as long as someone guides me." joked Harry and everyone roared with laughter.  
  
"We'll guide you Harry." Fred offered and George grinned devilishly.  
  
"No way." Harry took a step backwards horrified.  
  
"Oh woe to us for we have been refused by Harry Potter." Fred cried wiping a fake tear while George blew his nose loudly.  
  
"Oh stop it you two." Ginny came to the rescue blindfolded Harry and took his hand "Let's go we have wasted enough time."  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Ninir; I'll consider your advice!!!  
  
Awestruck; I'm flattered thanx a bunch!!!!  
  
. 


	3. Silence and MALFOY?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. To tell u the truth I'm really busy these days with homework and my sisters visiting from Canada. Well enjoy chapter 3, and don't forget to review!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Silence and MALFOY????  
  
Harry could feel the ground moving beneath him as he took each step with Ginny's help. It was unusually quite even the wind was silent as if someone had snatched the voice from earth.  
  
"We're almost there." Ginny whispered the wind carrying away her voice.  
  
Harry still couldn't here anything and he was starting to wonder if he had walked right into a neatly woven trap. Maybe they were all death-eaters in disguise, maybe-  
  
"Harry what are you thinking about?" Ginny asked breaking his thoughts her gentle voice soothing him.  
  
"Nothing." Harry lied. You're being stupid he told himself; of course they aren't Voldemort's sidekicks they are my friends, my family, people who care about me.  
  
Suddenly he heard a click and a creak of a door as someone opened the door. He could hear faintly whispered voices and somebody saying "Shhhhh" and then that terrible silence again.  
  
"Umm are we there yet?" Harry asked confused. "If we are then maybe I could take off this cloth?" When no one answered he started panicking but with all the experience he had he told himself to stay calm and cool.  
  
Harry quickly tore of the blindfold, whipped out his wand, and blinked in the sudden light. He could see blurry shapes of people and then somebody putting on his glasses.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY" Everyone yelled.  
  
Wow a real birthday party and here he was thinking Voldemort's minions had abducted him or something. Harry saw a flash of silver and an all too familiar pale pointed smirking tall young man came to stand in front of him with a huge gift box in his delicate hands.  
  
"Birthday Potter." Malfoy drawled with a slight nod of his silver head.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry demanded, anger surging through his veins. There was no way Harry Potter would let his sixteenth birthday party be ruined by his arch enemy Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Tut tut tut manners Potter, this is no way to treat an invited guest." Malfoy said shaking his elegant head.  
  
"INVITED???" Harry laughed mirthlessly. "I would never invite you to my party!!"  
  
"Umm Harry" Hermione squeaked stopping Harry mid laugh. "Actually we uhh. you see we kinda.. We invited Malfoy." She finished in a rush as Harry glared at her.  
  
"YOU WHAT???" Harry bellowed "Have you all gone nuts, you invited 'Malfoy' to MY party. What the hell-"  
  
"Hem Hem. Stop ranting Harry dear." Someone whimpered in a sickly sweet voice behind him.  
  
Harry's whirled around his heart stopping mid beat. Had they invited Umbridge as well, what were they trying to do??? Turn this into his worst nightmare it seemed. His heart started beating again when he realized it wasn't toady Umbridge, but a beautiful redhead with a talent for perfect Umbridge impersonations. There stood Ginny Weasley her arms crossed and leaning against the wall her eyebrows coolly raised and making him feel like a total idiot.  
  
"Gin I-"  
  
"Harry don't you remember what the sorting hat said last year." Ginny asked  
  
"But he's a Slimy Slytherin Gin." Harry whined.  
  
"Stop acting like a child Harry." Ginny scolded. "That's what's it's all about, don't you see?? Uniting houses includes 'Slytherins'."  
  
"But-."  
  
"No buts Harry." Ginny said sternly.  
  
"My party, Gin, he'll ruin it!"  
  
"Ugh that's it I have had enough!! I'm leaving!" Ginny stomped toward the door.  
  
"No I'm sorry Gin, please don't go. I really didn't mean to upset you. Harry said grabbing her arm.  
  
Ginny turned around and looked deep into his eyes. "No more fighting?" She asked. "Of course." Harry nodded.  
  
"Promise?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You have my word." Harry replied grinning down at her as she smiled "And you know my Lady, my word is my honor and my honor is my life." 


End file.
